The valve assembly of the present invention has particular application as a closure device for use inside of an enclosed container as, for example, a waste receptacle in aircraft.
The prior art valve assemblies used in waste receptacles have been supported from the top of the receptacle and protrude into a valve seat in the bottom of the receptacle. The axial alignment of the valve plug with the valve seat has been controlled by telescoping tubes. The valve plug was inserted into and held in the valve seat by a helically coiled spring which was enclosed by the telescoping tubes and was compressed between the valve plug and the support structure. In the construction of the waste receptacle, in the installation of the valve assembly, and in the operation of the valve assembly, errors in axial alignment of the valve plug and valve seat have been encountered. In the prior art valve assemblies when an error in axial alignment was introduced into the system the valve plug would hang up on the valve seat and leave an opening through which the contents of the receptacle could pass.
When the prior art valves in the aircraft waste receptacle leaked, the contents of the receptacle escaped, creating a difficult and distasteful clean-up job for the aircraft maintenance personnel. In some instances the leakage has presented a danger to the operation of the aircraft due to the formation of ice.